La última vez
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Sería la última vez que podrían ser algo diferente, que pudiera abrazarla con esa ternura secreta que lo caracterizaba pero no la última en que lo ayudara en su busqueda.


_**LA ÚLTIMA VEZ**_

_Se…  
llegamos al fin del camino  
Tanta costumbre nos rebasó  
Confieso que perdimos toda la ilusión_

Repetidas veces fueron las que no hice caso, estaba ya tan acostumbrada a ser protegida y esa protección me cegó. Te podía observar todos los días, mas no te veía, no veía lo valioso que eras y que podías demostrarlo, que no sólo eras, sino que llenabas todas mis expectaciones.

_Estoy  
Contigo frente al destino  
Temblando y abriéndome el corazón  
Pues no será fácil jamás decir adiós _

Te puedo llevar de la mano, a la búsqueda que tanto anhelas, aunque yo no sea la favorecida para ese cargo tan dichoso. A buscar a la persona a la que le entregaras tus años, tus proyectos, tus alegrías y tus desdichas, perdón, se me olvidó que con esa persona tu concepto de "vida" y la palabra "desdicha" no concuerdan.

_Yo…  
Quisiera limpiar el dolor  
Que mi ausencia en ti dejó  
Quisiera no ser lo que siempre soy _

No me será fácil, sin embargo, la idea de que serás feliz me ayuda y me impulsa a seguir buscando y a apoyarte. Bien me decían que "esa persona" es aquella con la que disfrutas hacer cosas tan simples pero que aquella persona le da el encanto a ese momento. Y lo que menos quisiera es causarte mal.

_Esta bien, corazón  
Si esta es la última vez  
Que los dos  
Caemos vencidos  
Es mejor derramar  
La última gota de olvido  
Contigo, lento _

Tantas cosas que pasamos los dos, o tampoco solos; con amigos, familiares y conocidos. Nos conocemos desde chicos, pero empecé a valorarte mucho después. Ahora te conozco mejor que nadie y se que esto también te duele, pero ya sanarás

_Esta vez, corazón  
Hablamos con la verdad  
Y el dolor  
Que sea testigo  
Solo quiero decirte  
Que mi vida a tu lado  
Sagrada fue y te extrañaré_

_Desde hoy que es la última vez_

Ya estoy harta de esas mascaras, de esas hipocresías, de fingir que estaré bien. Soy orgullosa pero segura de mí misma te aseguro que sanará, tardará, pero sanará.

_Innecesarias heridas  
Que confundimos con la pasión  
Algo al final  
Aprendimos tu y yo _

_Si…  
Quisiera limpiar el dolor  
Que mi ausencia en ti dejó  
Quisiera no ser lo que siempre soy _

También me conoces demasiado, tal vez mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma. Asimismo, tú sabes que si alguien desploma mi orgullo aunque no lo admita, necesito de ti. Los dos hemos aprendido mucho, no del otro, sino de nosotros mismos. Lastimada estoy de mentirme, más aun de mentirte.

_Esta bien, corazón  
Si esta es la última vez  
Que los dos  
Caemos vencidos  
Es mejor derramar  
La última gota de olvido  
Contigo, lento _

Ya lo había oído antes, es tan corto el amor y tan largo el olvido. No me importa que no me creas cuando te digo que no te ame desde siempre, pero el amor que te tenía en ese momento compensó todos estos años ofuscada. Sólo yo sé cantas veces me mantuve en vela, platicándole a las estrellas el cuanto me dolería el día que por fin habláramos con la verdad; esa impávida verdad, porque yo sé que no soy tu tipo de mujer y aun así me quisiste. Eso es lo que más me duele.

_Esta vez, corazón  
Hablamos con la verdad  
Y el dolor  
Que sea testigo  
Solo quiero decirte  
Que mi vida a tu lado  
Sagrada fue y te extrañaré _

_Desde hoy que es la última vez _

Tú nunca usaste un disfraz, nunca me tuviste miedo, o al menos nunca me lo demostrarte. Era la clásica que esperaba a amor irremplazable, pero tú superaste a todos esos príncipes azules. Solo siendo tú. Me llenaste de dicha. No puedo evitar llorar al no darte a cambio nada excepto insignificantes palabras que se me ocurrían en ese momento. Lo siento. Era ofuscada por tu maravillosa presencia.

_Pido al cielo con esta oración  
Por ti amor  
Que te lleve a ser feliz _

Ejemplar y providencial mujer que tendrás a tu lado. Estoy segura que ella si te podrá dar a cambio todo el cariño que le des, aunque tú nunca pides nada a cambio; eso es lo que más valorará.

_Esta bien, corazón  
Si hoy es la última vez  
Caemos vencidos  
Es mejor derramar  
La última gota de olvido  
Contigo, lento _

Hoy, es la última vez que lloro y me lamento por lo que ya sucedió y por lo que no hice. Mi orgullo levantará esa mascara y me la pondrá de nuevo. La único que me alegra de esa mascara es que no te permitirá verme llorar nunca más. Sabes que te ayudaré a buscarla, así soy. Y lo sabes.

_Esta vez, corazón  
Hablamos con la verdad  
Y el dolor  
Que sea testigo  
Solo quiero decirte  
Que mi vida a tu lado  
Sagrada fue y te extrañaré _

_Desde hoy que es la última vez _

_Te extrañaré _

_Desde hoy que es la última vez_

La última vez que tengo el derecho de proclamarte mío. Mi Shikamaru. La ultima vez que diciéndole adiós al otro sólo con la mirada, bajo la guardia y te de dejo ir. Te lo prometo. Es la última vez.


End file.
